Rift
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: He was hurt bad... He knew where he had to go. He had no other reason to live now, but for her. He'd lost it all, but she was still there. He just hoped she still cared about him.


Okay... an idea I had.

I don't own Fall Out. But... I forget the name of the guy who does... sorry guy.

It'd been three weeks since he'd left the vault. And in that little time he'd lost everything. Left with a meaningless purpose.  
Of course he had helped a lot of people out here and he was happy to do so… his Father had been killed and He'd lost his mother years before, but one thing never strayed far from his mind. Amata. He'd left her behind in the vault and he missed her told him maybe she'd see him out here. He sure hoped so.  
He'd occasionally gone to the vault and looked to see if he was able to sneak in, with no such luck.  
He was busy thinking about everything that'd gone on to hear the foot steps behind only noticed it when it was directly behind him.  
He stood quickly and jumped back dodging the swipe from a nasty raider weapon, but the second swing caught his arm and crippled it. He was in trouble now. totally out of stimpacks and he was out of ammo. He didn't have much choice, but to run.  
He knew where he had to go.

Amata sighed as she dragged herself sluggishly thought the hallway and to her room. When she opened the door she noticed it was unusually dark.  
Closing the door she flipped the light switch, but gasped in response.

"Sam?" she asked quickly. "What are you doing here?"A dog whimpered in the corner. Hiding under the bed he'd been lying on.

"I needed to see you." He said and sat up.

"If my Father finds you here he'll kill you!"

"I won't tell if you won't."

"Wait… how did you get in here?"

"I hacked the computer."

"But that's impossible..."

"It's kinda a skill I picked up out there and got real good at." He gasped and leaned over clutching his stomach. Causing the dog to whimper again.

"Are you alright?" She asked quickly. "What happened?"

"I got hit by… a-a raider."

"What?"

"N-never mind." He leaned farther over. Blood dripped from between his fingers onto the floor. She saw it and quickly went to the medical kit on the desk, removing a stimpack and injecting it into him.

"This should make you feel better." It took him a minute, but he laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes. She watched him with worry. She didn't know if her friend would be okay. "Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, Amata… don't worry… I've survived worse."

"How could it be worse then this?"

"It has. Don't worry." The dog whimpered. "Shhh, Dogmeat."

'-Aru?-' Amata stared at the dog. She'd never seen a real dog. Only pictures her Father had shown her.

"Sam? Did you find him? Your Father?" She saw him close his eyes tighter. He shook his head.

"He's… dead."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She pulled a chair up next to the bed. She stared at him lying there. He was crying, but was quiet. Trying to keep her from seeing, but she knew.  
She brushed her fingers back through his dark unsettled hair.

"I've made so many mistakes out there, but I've also done a lot of good…"

"What did you do that's troubling you so much, Sam?" She was afraid to hear the answer, but he needed to get it out.

"There was this place… called Tenpenny Tower… and… I-I… I thought I was doing good when I tried to make peace between them and the ghouls and I thought I did, but… when I came back to the tower… a couple days later… Roy and his gang had killed everyone else in the tower…  
God… I… I got them all killed… it's all my fault…"

"Oh, Sam…. It isn't your fault… you only did what you thought was right… why don't you tell me about something good you did then?"

"Well…" He looked at his dog. "I saved Dogmeat and… I saved a town called Megaton from blowing up. And uh… A little boy from gray ditch, umm…  
I saved an android from his enslaver… I guess I've done a lot of good."

"See? You were bound to make at least one wrong choice. You couldn't help doing something you thought would be the right thing to do."

"I guess you're right…" He sighed and sat up. She stilled had her hand against his face. He took her hand and kissed it softly. "I missed you so much…. You're what's kept me going." He leaned in closer until his lips barely grazed hers. "I love you." He kissed her warmly and openly. Holding nothing back. Letting her know what he said was what he meant.

"I love you too, Sam."

"Please… come back with me. I have a house in Megaton. The sheriff gave it to me for helping disarm the bomb. It's real safe there. Lots of guards. The towns people are real friendly. The sheriff is great. He protects the town real good-"

"I can't, Sam."

"But you just said that you loved me. Why won't you come with me?"

"I just… can't. my place is here."

"But I-"

"Shh…" She pressed her finger against his lips as she rested her forehead against his. "I can't. My Father needs me."

"He doesn't even care about you! He had officer Mac hurt you!"

"Sam, stop it."

"He won't ever know you're gone. I promise. I promise you… just… please come with me, please."

"I can't."

"I don't have any other reason to go on! You're the only thing that's kept me alive. If I lose you too…." He trailed.

"No… I… okay… Sam… I'll come with you."

"You will?" He asked surprised. "This is great I-"

"Shh… but you've got to be quiet. My Father's guards are everywhere."

"Ha… it was easy to get in here. It'll be easier getting out…" He scoffed.

Standing at the vault door he waited for her. She stood by his side and stared as the door slowly opened. He laced his fingers with hers.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." She said as they left the vault behind

THE END

Well...? What'd ya' think?


End file.
